IdolMASTER
by The Pencil Of The Gods
Summary: Because they look alike. Made in response to the Idolm@ster: Cinderella Girls anime.


_Because I have nothing better to do:_

* * *

><p><strong>Idol<strong>**M STER:**

Caster, no, Medea wondered about her new master. He was a silent man, but fair in his judgement, and he had a hidden strength that went further beyond his skills as an assassin. It was a strength that allowed himself to continue living, despite no longer having a reason to.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons she fell in love with him, despite her the heart-wrenching results of her previous dalliance with a man. A man who gave her up to be with a different woman, despite all that she did for him! The mere thought of Jason caused Casters heart to be gripped by an insatiable rage, one that she knew would never go away, no matter what incarnation she may appear as in this world.

"Ah! There you are Producer-san, I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule?"

Speaking of different women.

The Witch of Betrayal turned her body away from the television screen (a truly interesting device of the modern times) and towards the girl that flocked around her Souichirou-sama.

The man himself was still as impassive as ever. "Yes? What do you need?"

Mio Honda practically shoved a paper to his face. Her finger was pointed towards a particular part on the printed planner. "See, I wondering about the area we're supposed to preform in. Will we be taking the east or north gate?"

"The east."

"Oh! I get it! Anyway, I have anothe-"

"Producer-saaaaaan."

In barged in a teary-eyed Uzuki Shimamura. Medea twitched. It was starting again. "We've got a problem regarding the choreography Producer-san!"

"Shouldn't you discuss that with your Trainers?"

"I know, but they're not around and I don't know who else to go to!"

"I see. What is the problem then?"

"It's Anzu and the rest, they're -"

"PRO-DU-CER-SAN!" exclaimed two voice at once, every syllable punctuated for emphasis! Medea's eye twitched twice this time.

An idol dressed as a Samurai and an idol dressed as NEET (however that worked out) stormed in, glaring at each other, then at Kuzuki - who was as expressionless as always - and then at Uzuki. "We demand a change in the line-up of dancers!" they cried almost simultaneously.

"Why?"

"There's no way I'm working with this girl!"

"How am I supposed to conserve my energy if all the moves you put out are so, so . . . so stupid!"

The samurai, Hitomi Niwa, ground her teeth and glared at the shorter girl. "It's not stupid, you're just lazy!"

"At least I can come up with my own moves, instead of copying that hobo samurai cosplayer in front of the shrine!"

"Hey! He has nothing to do with this! And take back that comment about my choreography or else!"

"Or else what!?"

Just as Kuzuki realized that enough was enough and stepped up to try and pacify the both of them, three _more _girls entered the (increasingly crowded) room. Casters eyes did a funny little epileptic seizure and her nails scratched against the table her hand was resting on, leaving some very deep and violent markings.

"Producer-san, the evergreen starlight that shows forth the coming of the new dawn has vanquished that which to all life must be important, thus ending the possibility of our distant futures!" said Ranko Kanzaki in her usual lingo which was, of course, not understood by anyone.

Another woman, tall and with bob-cut hair walked in just in time to translate. "What she meant to say was Reina-chan and Hikaru-chan were caught 'playing superhero' with one of the locals awhile ago."

"I couldn't help it!" whined Hikaru Nanjo, dressed up once again as a Sentai-style superhero. "Those golden eyes are the eyes of a true hero! I know they are! Even Reina agrees with me, right?"

"As much as it vexes me, he does indeed posses the aura of a true hero!"

"Keep your chuuni crap on stage please!"

"Um, producer, I was still wondering about the choreography?"

"Wait! What about us! I'm not dancing unless she's leaving!"

And just like that, the whole room devolved into a farce of arguing and shouting where nobody really understood what was going on. More and more girls entered and eventually, Ryuudou Temple was overrun by over two hundred incredibly adorable girls of varying ages, personalities, and body types; the monks had to evacuate for fear of impurity. Caster never got to participate in the war, for fear that Souichirou would be taken away by one of the girls while she wasn't looking. Kuzuki's expression never changed, although he did rub the back of his head an awful lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternative First Meeting:<strong>

"Would you like to become an idol?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Your smile . . . is very attractive."

. . .

_*Doki-doki*_


End file.
